Freaky Friday-Sailor Moon Style
by Candi Rutherford
Summary: It's a story about a lonely teenager who wishes she were sailor moon, and you'll have to read to see if she gets her wish :)
1. FFSMS Chapter 1

Freaky Friday ~ Sailor Moon Style  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Candice Rutherford  
  
  
  
Lynne was bored, she was home alone, and with her parents at work and her being an only child, this was highly understandable. It's Friday night, and Lynne was supposed to be out with her boyfriend. But she had found out earlier at school that her boyfriend and her best friend had been going out behind her back. The date had been canceled. Lynne hated her life. She didn't have any real friends. She had no sisters or brothers. Her first and only boyfriend was gone. Her parents were never around. She was so lonely. She decided to turn on the TV. She found out that her favorite show was just getting ready to start. Sailor Moon! And even better, they were showing episodes from the first season. Lynne's favorite! "Oh, Sailor Moon! I wish I were like you. You have so many friends, and Darien. And everybody loves you." The show was going to start in just one minute. Lynne decided to get something to drink really quickly. But before she did, she looked at the TV. "You know what, Sailor Moon? I don't wish I were like you, I wish I WERE you." As she finished saying this, the show started, and she squatted down in front of the TV, and gently ran her fingers down the screen. As her fingers slid onto Serena, she felt a shiver run down her spine. At that moment Lynne felt her hand actually go through the TV screen. She leaned into the TV and as she was floating through the screen, she felt someone, or something, going past her, and as she passed completely into her television, she saw the face of Sailor Moon passing by her, moving out of the TV, and into Lynne's house. 


	2. FFSMS Chapter 2

Freaky Friday ~ Sailor Moon Style Chapter 2  
  
By: Candice Rutherford  
  
Lynne opened her eyes. She was lying on a cold, bare floor. When she looked around, her vision was blurry, but she saw faces watching her. "Wow, I must've passed out or something." Thought Lynne. "What happened?" she said aloud, as she sat up, her vision still unclear. "The last thing I remember was getting ready to watch Sailor Moon.Nam, I had the strangest dream." Her voice trailed off as the clouds left her eyes finally, and she culd see the faces around her. They were looking at her as if she were from another planet. And as it registered that to the people who were looking at her, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, she truly was from a different planet. "Where am I?" Lynne was very confused. "Are you okay?" Mina asked Lynne. "You are such a klutz, Meatball-Head!" Sailor Mars broke in before Lynne could say anything. "Raye, why do you always have to do that? She fainted, and all you can do is complain. Geez!" Lita got that spark in her eye as she said this, like she does when she is defending Serena. "She seems to be alright, but I think she's a little hazy still." Ami was a little worried, if she was in shock, she needed a doctor. Lita and Raye were still arguing. "Serena, are you alright?" Ami asked her. "Serena?! Where's Sailor Moon?!" Lynne was so excited, but how did she get here? "Serena? Serena!" Lita couldn't get her to pay attention, she was too busy looking around her. Lita came over to Lynne and turned Lynne's head so that they were face to face. Lynne was so confused; she was actually a little scared. "Serena, answer me." Lita tried coaxing Lynne. "Serena? I'm not Serena. I'm Lynne. My name is Lynne." Now Lynne was really scared. Why were they calling her Serena? Lita backed away from Lynne. "She must've hit her head, we must get her to a doctor." Ami always knew what needed to be done. Lynne looked around the room, and realized that they were in Sailor Moon's bedroom. Lynne caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, but didn't realize what she saw. She gasped and screamed "Sailor Moon!" Everyone was backed away from Lynne, watching her closely, and when she screamed this, they all jumped. All of a sudden a look of realization came across Lynne's face. This is a mirror, so why do I look like Sailor Moon? "Oh my god, it's me. I'm Sailor Moon, aren't I?" Lynne was amazed. But the mystery was how and why she had become Sailor Moon. Everyone said yes at the same time, slowly, cautiously, they were all thinking about her being seriously hurt. They were wondering if she was okay. "WOW!" Lynne's shout made the other Sailor Scouts jump once again. "My wish! It came true! But..if I'm here, and I'm Serena, then where is Sailor Moon? And is she me?" 


	3. FFSMS Chapter 3

Freaky Friday ~ Sailor Moon Style Chapter 3  
  
By: Candice Rutherford  
  
When Serena woke up, she didn't know where she was, she seemed to be in a strange house. She was also completely alone from what she could tell. "Where am I?" She thought. At first she just sat on the floor where she had awoken, and cried. "Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She wasn't sure what was going on, but she did know that she didn't like to be alone, and in a strange house too! After awhile, she decided to investigate and see if she could find some other people. As she looked through the different rooms, she couldn't find any people. She found some stairs, and cautiously went up them. As she did so, the stairs squeaked and they scared her, and she ran back downstairs and hid behind the couch. When she calmed down (and of course after some more crying) she decided to go back upstairs. As she looked into what seemed to be a kid's room at first sight, she saw that it was a girl's room, and from the looks of it, it was a girl about her age, a teenager. She went over to the dresser and picked up some of the things there to look at them. She found some change, a gold charm bracelet with little cat charms, a gold watch, as well as a Polaroid of a girl with the name Lynne written on it. "The cat charms on this bracelet remind me of Luna," Sailor Moon thought. "What am I going to do without her? I don't know what to do! WAAAHHH!" She plopped on the ground and cried some more, but not for very long, because she decided to look at the jewelry on the dresser some more. That was when she noticed that there was also a necklace on the dresser. And she couldn't believe what was on the necklace. It was a charm. A charm of her! Of Sailor Moon! She stood up and picked up the necklace and turned it over in her hands, she couldn't believe it. How and why would this girl have a charm of her? She looked around the room, and realized that there was much more to the room than she had seen at first. She was everywhere! She was on the covers, the pillow, the sheets and the curtains! There was even a border on the wall with all the sailor scouts on it! "Oh my god, where in the world am I? Is this meant as a punishment? I don't understand." and at this point her eyes were tearing up again. Before she started crying she saw something that made her forget everything that had happened in the past few minutes. A box of chocolates was sitting on the desk beside the bed! She grabbed the box of chocolates and down on the bed. When she saw that there was a crate of comic books on the floor right beside her, she grabbed it, and sat it next to her. The first comic book she picked up was one about her! It was about when she defeated Zoisite. She started reading and kept reading until she heard a door downstairs open and close. She picked up the chocolates and held them to her as she ate, she didn't know what to do. She was scared, and didn't know if she wanted to see who that was.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Lynne? Lynne!" Lynne's mother was calling. "I wonder where she is." "I don't know dear, maybe she's in her room listening to music, or she could be taking a bath." Her dad replied. "Okay, you check her bedroom and bathroom, and I'll go check the exercise room in the basement." "Okay."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena had heard what the two people were saying, and she was trying to find a hiding spot so that the guy didn't find her sitting on the bed. It was probably his daughter's bed. If he found her there, something bad could definitely happen. As she went into the bathroom to hide in the linen closet, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "That's not me, is this a trick mirror?" Serena didn't know what to make of this, she didn't understand why she saw another person's face in the mirror when she looked into it. The door opened behind her and she stood stock still waiting to see what the guy would do to her. "Honey, what are you doing? Why didn't you answer your mother and I when we called for you? You've got your mother worried sick, hahaha. She probably needs a little scare every now and then to remember that she has a family, I'm sorry we had to work late, Lynne, but we're home, and we wanted to do something special with you tonight, so y our mother is waiting downstairs to give you the surprise. Let's go honey." "Lynne? My name isn't Lynne. Why do you keep calling me that? My name is Serena." Sailor Moon was confused, did he thing she was that girl in the picture? She didn't look anything like that Lynne. "Oh, my gosh, I'm her. I'm his daughter. I'm Lynne. Oh wow, so she must be me then! Wow!" Serena thought. She didn't know what was going on, but she did know that she loved surprises, so she took the hand that the father offered her and headed downstairs to retrieve her surprise. 


End file.
